For example, JP-A-2002-55729 discloses a device (PC) connectable to a wireless network and a wired network. When an external device such as a terminal device is included in the wired network, the external device is permitted to use a specific function of the device (for example, to use a specific application provided in the device). On the other hand, the external device is prohibited from using the specific function of the device described above when the external device is included in the wireless network.
JP-A-5-204562 discloses a printer having a first interface circuit and a second interface circuit respectively for wireless communication and wired communication. When the first interface circuit receives a signal from an upper level device, the printer permits the first interface circuit to receive print data and prohibits the second interface circuit from receiving print data. When the second interface circuit receives a signal from an upper level device, the printer prohibits the first interface circuit from receiving print data and permits the second interface to receive print data.
The disclosure of JP-A-2002-55729 and JP-A-5-204562 does not address the presence of plural types of wireless networks.